


Summer Days

by Sagecycle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagecycle/pseuds/Sagecycle
Summary: During one of the hottest days of summer a 17 year old Mabel finds herself bored beyond all belief. After a failed attempt to keep herself entertained, the hottest man she had ever seen comes walking through the front doors asking for a job. Who is she to turn him away?





	Summer Days

To say that Mabel was bored would be an understatement. The harsh summer air had kept her and her brother inside for the day, the very thought of going outside making her sweat. They were forced to watch t.v. re-runs that they had seen fifty plus times already. Stan was downstairs in the basement helping Ford with something, to which Dipper had offered to assist in but the older twin had explicitly said that it had to be dealt with Stan and himself only. The high pitched squeal of the air conditioner running on full capacity made her cringe with every wailing groan that came from it. It sounded as if it were on its last leg, there was nothing she feared more in that moment than the air conditioner sputtering one final time before combusting. 

Dipper didn’t seem to share her thoughts on the matter for he looked as carefree as a late teenager could be. The seventeen year old was sprawled out on the couch, a fan tilted towards him as he basked in the heat that the blades spread all over him. Both of them had decided to go with the least amount of clothing as physically possible without making themselves indecent. Dipper had his cellphone in hand, most likely texting his new girlfriend, a girl Mabel didn’t care to learn the name of. She knew who he was really into anyway, this was just his way of trying to get her attention, except that Dipper had no idea how to truly attract a girl’s attention and Mabel made sure to remind him every day. 

“Dipper if you like Pacifica so much, why are you going about getting together in such a ass backwards way?” Mabel asked aloud, shifting around in the rather new leather chair that she had now soaked with sweat, the leather sticking to her skin rather uncomfortably.  


"Mabel you wouldn’t know how to get a girl’s attention, this method is based on scientific evidence. Why don’t you worry about your own non-existent love life?” Dipper grumbled, rolling his eyes at the pout his twin sent his way. 

“You make fun of me for being boy crazy when we were like twelve and now that I’ve calmed down you make fun of me for not being boy crazy. I’m getting some mixed signals here.” Mabel laughed, her laughter dying when Dipper just harrumphed before returning his attention back to his phone. “So much for civil conversation…”

Going back to staring at the absurd blend of colors on the screen was almost painful for the brunette. If she had to sit here for another minute she swore she would die of absolute boredom. Cursing for her weakness, she swung her legs over the side of the chair, pulling herself up from the sticky leather carefully to avoid the pain that it caused. Finally standing on her own two feet, the warped wooden floor feeling warm against her bare feet, she wearily made her way to the door that lead out into the shack. Deciding that maybe work would distract herself from the heat of the day, she threw herself into her chores. Sweeping the main room, dusting the shelves, cleaning the windows, she did everything she could think of to keep herself busy, to no avail.

Now even more bored and even more hot, Mabel found herself grumbling as she filled up the small kiddie pool out front with lukewarm water from the garden hose resting on the ground. She supposed that the water was the best option, but when she was struck with the idea of filling it with ice did she actually get excited about it. Rushing back indoors, she thanked the heavens that Stan liked to keep a cooler full of ice inside for no particular reason. Reaching down into the metal machine, she lifted three bags into her arms before rushing back outside to fill the pool. Water sloshed over the brim, splashing her with the warm water before it settled down and the ice practically melted before her own eyes. 

Repeating the process a few more times, the girl smiled down at the pool that was now more ice than water. Jumping in rather abruptly, her butt hit the ground and she squealed from the cold that enveloped her being. It was so cold compared to the air around her it actually begun to create steam as the blinding sun began to melt it. Mabel sighed as the water cooled her heated skin, her crop top and short shorts clinging to her as she slid further into the water. She heard the sound of the screen door slamming shut and inclined her head to see who had come outside. Her brother was standing on the porch, shaking his head in mock disappointment at the pitiful sight of his sister curled up in the smallest kiddie pool he had ever seen. 

Her knees stuck out of the water and with her chest under the water, she had to press herself as close together as possible to get the most of her body under. Before she could offer him a spot next to her, she felt the pool’s walls give way and the water she had tried so desperately to keep cool rushed out as the walls fell over. She sprawled out onto the wet ground, her eyes blinking up at the sky in confusion. The pool was intack a second ago, what happened?

Dipper’s laughter caught her attention and she glanced up just as soon as he snapped a picture of her. His laughter grew in strength until he was doubled over, tears spilling from his eyes as he gasped for breath. Mabel groaned at the heat of the day suddenly hit her, the chill of her skin escaping as the sun beat down. 

“Don’t just stand there laughing, help your sis up brobro.” Mabel called out, holding her hand in the air to wait for Dipper to make his way over.  
When he did, he was still chuckling, his skin slick with sweat. Mabel hoisted herself up with the help of her twin, groaning as she left the somewhat cold ground and the heat rushed to her back. 

“You looked so goofy sitting there, the look on your face was priceless.” Dipper heaved, breathing heavily as they made their way inside.

The shade from the shack only felt slightly better yet it was almost as hot as it was outside. The only plus to being inside was being away from the bright light the sun cast down on them. 

“What are we supposed to do now? That pool was my only bright idea of the day.” Mabel collapsed into the chair she was in earlier, cringing when she felt how wet the chair was, she was going to have to clean it later before Stan sat in it again. 

“I have no idea, I was going to invite Stephanie over for a bit, most likely break it off before sending her home. We weren’t clicking as well as I had hoped.” Dipper shrugged, his back turned from Mabel. 

“You going to ask Pacifica out yet? I’ve told you a thousand times before she likes you and if you keep waiting like this she’ll give up and move on.” Mabel eyed him as Dipper collapsed onto the couch, going right back to his position from earlier as if he had never moved.

“...Maybe, I’m not sure.” Dipper muttered weakly. 

Mabel rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone off the small end table resting besides her. Texting Candy and Grenda seemed like a better idea compared to sitting on her butt and watching the remake of Ducktective, damn t.v. producers, ruining a good show with terrible CGI graphics. The sound of the front door opening caught her attention before she could read what Candy had sent back to her. Standing up from the chair she told Dipper she would be right back before she made her way into the shop. The sight of a blond about her age maybe a few years older made her face heat up from something besides the heat. 

“Oh, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here, no where else is hiring.” The man asked her, his golden colored eye shimmering with hope. 

Mabel eyed the man wearily, he seemed a bit overdressed for a job at the shack. He was wearing a sweater vest brighter than the sun itself and a pair of black slacks. Underneath the sweater vest was a white dress shirt. His black dress shoes sparkled, never in her life had she seen such clean shoes. 

“Don’t you think you’re a bit too overdressed for this weather?” Mabel asked as nicely as she could, just looking at the man made her hotter than she already was. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? It’s only a sweater vest.” The man responded, almost a bit offended, yellow was his favorite color.

“Yeah, in 100 plus degrees, my uncles aren’t even that stupid and they can give my brother a run for his money.” Mabel joked, earning a muffled complaint from the man on the couch. 

“The heat doesn’t bother me all that much, I barely notice it.” Was the man’s short reply. Mabel couldn’t argue, there were people like that after all. 

“Alright kid, final question, how much do you want to be making?” Mabel asked, her gaze accusatory.

“Oh the money isn’t what I’m worried about, I just wanted something to do. I got so bored sitting around during the day that I thought it was a good idea to get a job.” Mabel’s eyes widened at the words that left the man’s mouth.

“How does 7.75 sound?” Mabel asked, cocking her hip to the side. 

The man’s gaze dropped to the movement for a split second before coming back up to meet her eyes. He nodded stiffly, his pupil a little more dilated than it had been before. Mabel smiled at the barely noticeable change in his appearance. 

“You said you were bored right? Why not hang out here with us? You got the job and since you’re not doing anything you can meet your co-workers.” Mabel waggled her eyebrows, a small flirtatious smile playing on her lips. 

The man swallowed hard, his gaze once again dropping to her hips that were still cocked out to the side and her uncovered midriff. He nodded his head, the jerky motion looking so unnatural but that didn’t deter the female from flirting with him some more.

“Then enter the employees only section with me, what’s your name kid?” Mabel turned to saunter away, her swaying hips dragging the man’s eyes downward as she pushed open the bar style doors.

“B-Bill, and you?” He stuttered, his voice a tone or two deeper than it had been before. 

“My name’s Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams.”


End file.
